The Ghost
by Twin Cats
Summary: There are rumors that a ghost likes to explore the mansion at night. After hearing these rumors, Scott the Villager asks his friends to help look for it.


**Hello...Twin Cats, here, with another story...and that's pretty much it...**

**Also, forgive me if there are any mistakes...and to clear any confusion, the villager in this one shot is called "Scott" (don't like it? Oh well).**

* * *

It was another peaceful day, nobody was out to destroy anything...or each other, for that matter. The Smashers were pretty much content with their lives.

In the kitchen, Toon Link was sitting at the table, eating some cookies. Behind him, Diddy was standing on a chair, he was chopping up bananas and placing them in a blender along with chocolate ice cream, milk, and chocolate syrup.

Scott came into the room, looking a little curious. "Hey, guys? I hear that there's-"

When Diddy turned on the blender, the kitchen became a mess. Toon Link had milkshake on his back, Diddy was covered in milkshake, and the walls around them were, you guessed it, covered in milkshake.

"You forgot to put the cap on the blender, didn't you!?" Toon Link grumbled.

"Shut up," Diddy growled, getting off the chair, "If DK can make a chocolate banana milkshake, then why can't I?"

Toon Link looked back at Scott, "You were saying?"

"I heard there's a ghost lurking around at night in the Smash Mansion." Scott said, Toon Link and Diddy looked at each other, confused, then they paid attention to the Animal Crossing villager.

"Listen, Scott...Diddy and I have been here during Brawl, and you know as well as I do that there aren't any ghosts, especially in the mansion." Toon Link said matter-of-factly.

"But how do you know? Have you been up late enough to see one?" Scott asked.

"Well..." Toon Link scratched his head, "I share a room with Young Link and Big Link, it's kind of hard to sneak around without those two wondering where I went." He looked at Diddy, "And you share a room with your uncle, right?"

Diddy nodded, "And I'm more of a heavy sleeper then he is."

Suddenly, Scott had an idea in his head, "How about tonight, you guys come over to my room and have a slumber party!"

"What does that have to do with ghosts?" Toon Link asked. Scott shook his head, "I don't mean like an actual slumber party, I mean that when everyone else goes to sleep, we'll look around to see if the ghost is real."

"I get it, now," Toon Link said, happily, "I'm gonna go find the other Links," He said as he ran out of the room.

"Link, wait!" Scott yelled, leaving Diddy alone. The monkey scratched the back of his head, _It's probably best if I cleaned up, first...then take a shower, later._

Snake walked into the room, he was somewhat shocked. He saw the mess on the wall, then he saw Diddy, still covered in milkshake.

"What?!" The Diddy snapped, Snake left the kitchen, shaking his head, it wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking, "I'll never understand these Kongs..."

"It's Chocolate!" Diddy yelled, running out of the kitchen in embarrassment.

* * *

Young Link and Pichu were in the living room, sitting next to each other. The duo seemed to have been busy playing Super Mario Sunshine.

"Pichu pichu!" Pichu noticed Shadow Mario in the game, making Young Link chase the Mario clone.

Toon Link came into the room, scratching his head. "Hey, can we talk for a moment?"

Young Link gave Pichu the paddle, letting the Pokémon play the game. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you know where Big Link is, is he still at the match?"

"What, you mean the one where I knocked out Dedede?" a more mature voice said, Toon Link turned around and saw Link, the teen looked like he was smiling.

"So, what do you guys want?" Link asked, Toon Link smiled, sheepishly, "W-well, you know how Scott doesn't have any room mates?"

"Yeah," Link raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well," Toon Link said, "Diddy and I thought that we'd spend the night in Scott's room, I think Diddy's asking DK, right now, so I thought I would ask you guys."

"Well," Link looked like he was thinking, but he was really teasing the preteen.

Toon Link fell on to his knees, begging, "PleasepleasepleasePLEASE!?"

"OK," Link said, "Under one condition."

"Anything!" Toon Link said, Link took off Toon Link's hat, "Only if you take a bath...and What is this, chocolate?"

"Actually, it's chocolate banana milkshake," Toon Link replied.

"Aren't you cold?" Young Link asked, Toon Link shook his head, "You get used to it."

* * *

Donkey was walking through the halls, he came up to one of the bathrooms. He knocked on the door.

"I heard from some of the smashers that you had an accident in the kitchen." The big ape said, crossing his arms.

"IT WAS CHOCOLATE!" Diddy whined.

"I know that," Donkey said, "You gotta remember to put the lid on the blender, next time."

There was no reply, Donkey sighed, "I'm guessing Snake thought it was...you-know-what."

"...yes..."

"Well, he doesn't know anything, and besides, everyone else knows it's chocolate, Toon Link's got it covering his back."

The door suddenly opened, Diddy was all clean, he was wearing his over sized night-shirt in place of his hat and tank top.

"Just forget about what happened," Donkey said, "Besides, it could've been much worse than that...You could've been covered in paint like Sonic."

"That's a relief, I guess I'll think of something else," Diddy said, he began to smile, "And DK?"

"What is it?" Donkey asked. Diddy began to wag his tail.

"Sorry about changing the subject, but Scott wants me to sleep at his room, tonight. would that be OK?" Diddy asked.

"All right," Donkey said, "But I don't want you guys up all night, you hear me?"

"OK," Diddy said as he left the bathroom. before the ape walked away, Toon Link ran inside the bathroom, closing the door. You could hear him screaming, inside the bathroom.

"GAH, no hot water!" The Hylian yelled. Donkey rolled his eyes, "Hey, Mario! Are the other bathrooms fixed, yet!?"

* * *

Scott was in his room, sitting down on his bed. The room looked a little like how it did, at the animal village. The wallpaper looked like the sky, the rug looked like the ocean, there was a toy boat sitting in the corner. His bed was blue, it was sitting against the wall along with a nightstand and a lamp, it was almost like home.

Someone knocked on the door, catching Scott's attention. "Come in!"

Diddy came into the room holding a pillow and blanket, it's been quite a while since he's been in the room.

"Wow, and to think this place had nothin' but a candle and a radio," Diddy said, placing his things on to the floor.

"I still have 'em, I just put 'em in the closet," Scott said. Diddy sighed, "I wish we had a closet, our room looks even worse than our tree house."

Toon Link finally came into the room, he was wearing green pajamas. Like Diddy, he was also holding his pillow and blanket.

"Well, now that we're all here, what're we gonna do?" Toon Link asked, placing his stuff on to the floor.

"I think it'll be quite some time until the grown ups are asleep," Scott said, "so we could just goof around for a bit."

"I like your room, by the way," Toon Link said, "Do you like pirates?"

"Actually, I prefer vikings," Scott said, "Why do you think I carry an axe around?"

"And believe me, I've had a pretty bad experience with pirates," Diddy said.

"Maybe that's because you haven't met Tetra," Toon Link teased.

"No, don't get me wrong," Diddy said, "They look cool and all, but how would you feel if they kidnapped your sister or your grandma? And while I'm at it, how would you like it if they tried to kill you or your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Toon Link mumbled, he began to face Scott, "So...anything we could do?"

"Hold on," Scott said, taking out a leaf. He tossed it against the wall, it turned into a TV. He tossed another leaf and it turned into a Wii.

"What kind of games are in it?" Diddy asked. Scott smiled, "Which game do you want? I have 10 of 'em with me, right now."

"Do you have Super Mario Galaxy?" Toon Link asked, Scott nodded, taking the game out of his pocket and putting it into the Wii. Afterwards, Diddy and Toon Link looked at each other.

"I'm gonna go first," Diddy said, taking a Wii mote. Toon Link tilted his head, "Can't you play as Luigi?"

"You gotta unlock him, first," Scott said, Toon Link sighed. "Whatever, anything to pass the time will do."

* * *

After a few hours have passed, Toon Link was the only one awake, he was playing Super Mario Galaxy, by himself. He practically forgot about the ghost, thinking it was all a rumor.

Soon, he began to hear footsteps, outside. The little Hylian looked outside, the halls were now dark, yet he could hear footsteps from down the hall.

Toon Link came up to Scott, shaking the Animal Crossing villager.

"Scott! Scott! Wake up!"

"Hold on, I'm still paying the mortgage," Scott mumbled, turning to his side. Toon Link lowered his eyes, he began to shake the boy even harder. "Scott, wake up!"

Scott slowly sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes. Toon Link looked like he was about to freak out.

"You'll never believe what I just heard, there were footsteps outside, and the funny thing is that all the grown ups are-"

"Could you slow down, please?" Scott whined, "I'm having a hard time keeping up with you."

"You were right, the ghost is real!" Toon Link yelled. Scott sighed, "OK, but we need to wake up Diddy, first."

Toon Link turned around, Diddy was completely passed out. if memory served, the little monkey was a heavy sleeper, and Toon Link didn't like the idea of waking him up.

"Can't we just go without him?" Toon Link asked, Scott glared at him.

"OK, fine," Toon Link said as he pulled out a bottle full of water. He poured the water on to Diddy, the monkey woke up, startled. He punched Toon Link in the stomach.

"Sorry, I thought you were attackin' me," Diddy said in a quiet tone. Toon Link was holding his stomach, he looked at Scott. "There, you happy?"

* * *

The boys were wandering the halls. Toon Link was carrying his sword, Scott was holding his axe, and Diddy was holding his popguns, the halls were dark, only the moonlight was able to help them through the mansion.

"Any chance you could've brought a flashlight?" Toon Link grumbled.

"Kirby ate it," Scott replied.

"And either way, the ghost would notice us, instantly," Diddy whispered.

The boys paused, they could hear a vacuuming sound, the boys looked at each other.

"M-maybe we should go check it out...?" Toon Link said in a shaky tone. Just then, they began to hear footsteps, again. Toon Link was about to yell, but Diddy covered his mouth.

"Is there anywhere we could hide?" Diddy whispered. Thinking fast, Scott began to lead the boys into the bathroom, hopefully where the creepy ghost won't find them.

The boys were quiet, they heard the ghost walking by, whistling. Once the ghost was gone, the Diddy calmly took his hands off Toon Link's mouth.

"Was that the ghost?" Toon Link asked, Scott nodded, "It's gotta be him."

The boys suddenly noticed the showers turning on, they could see a green silhouette in the curtain.

"Not it!" Diddy and Scott said, simultaneously. Toon Link's eyes widened, "What if there's a naked lady in there?"

"Everyone else is asleep," Scott said, reassuringly, "So I don't think we have to worry about that."

The Hylian boy became tense, he slowly came up to the shower curtain, he pulled the curtains away, there was a green ghost, taking a shower. The ghost screamed, as did the boys. Afterwards, the ghost began to make faced at them, flying out of the bathroom.

"Don't let it get away!" Scott yelled, the boys all ran out of the bathroom, the ghost was gone.

"We've gotta look for it!" Toon Link yelled.

"Everyone, split up!" Diddy yelled, the boys ran in different directions, looking for the ghost.

* * *

Diddy was on the roof, walking on all fours, he looked for anything suspicious, something a ghost would want to hide in.

He noticed a satellite dish was wiggling, the little monkey came closer to it, trying not to scare the ghost away.

"Gotcha..." Before Diddy could react, he was electrocuted by a random lightning bolt. The monkey was sitting there, feeling sore, as though he were attacked by Pikachu. The ghost came out from the roof, laughing at Diddy.

The monkey growled, the ghost ran back into the mansion.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" The monkey yelled, angrily as he ran on all fours.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toon Link was in the cafeteria, he could see some of the chairs dancing around. This made the Hylian smile, he crouched down on to the ground, trying to sneak over to where the chairs were.

Out of nowhere, a pig's head landed in front of him, Toon Link screamed as he tried to get away from the pig head.

His face suddenly came into contact with whipped cream, the ghost was in front of him, laughing.

The Hylian shook the whipped cream off his face, trying to chase the ghost. "I'm gonna catch you, whether you like it or not!"

* * *

Scott was in the living room, the ghost was standing there, in plain sight, it seemed like it was waiting for something.

Soon, two more green ghosts appeared, catching Scott by surprise. Diddy and Toon Link ran up to Scott, they were as surprised as him.

"There's three of them!?" Toon Link snapped.

"That's just great," Diddy said, flailing his arms. The ghosts smiled, devilishly. One ghost had a can of whipped cream while the other one had an electric eel, the boys huddled in a corner, not sure of what to do.

"Guys, if we die, I want you to know that I'm sorry for bringing you guys into this," Scott said.

"It's OK," Toon Link said, "I'm sorry for waking you guys up!"

"I'm sorry I suggested splitting up," Diddy said. The boys closed their eyes, expecting a terrible fate to happen.

A bright light soon came out, stunning the ghosts, a familiar green plumber pulled out his vacuum and started sucking in the ghosts.

"Luigi!?" The boys yelled in unison. Luigi managed to suck one of the ghosts inside the Poltergust. The man in green turned to the boys, "You three stay here, I'll take care of it!"

One more ghost was sucked into the vacuum, but the last ghost was trying to put up a fight, it began to drag Luigi around the living room.

"Don't worry, I gotcha!" Scott yelled as he and his friends began to hold on to Luigi, They've managed to help the man get the ghost into the vacuum, the four smashers sighed, it was tough, catching the ghosts...but it was worth it.

"Now, then," Luigi said, taking off the poultergust and looking at it, "Time to get you naughty ghosts back home!"

"Hey, Weegee?" Diddy came up to the man in green, "How did you know there were ghosts in the mansion?"

"Well," Luigi scratched the back of his head, "Don't tell anybody, but when there's a ghost around, I have to catch it. Otherwise, it could mean trouble for the entire mansion."

"So those footprints and the whistling was you?" Scott asked, Luigi nodded.

"Who else did you think would stay up this late?" Luigi asked, "Now, if you excuse me, I have to release these guys somewhere safe. And it's best if you guys went back to bed, just pretend this never happened, it'll be hour little secret."

"Gotcha," Scott said, he glanced over to his friends, "c'mon guys, back to my room."

* * *

The next morning, Link was knocking on Scott's door. "Boys, you awake?"

No answer, he began to knock, again. "Boys?"

Donkey came up to Link, "Are they awake, yet?"

"No," Link said, shaking his head, "It's not like Toon Link to sleeping in, like this."

"Excuse me," Luigi said, walking in between them, he opened the door, showing that all three boys were still sleeping.

"These three had a fun night, it's better to let them sleep in, for today."

Link shrugged, "Fair enough, I hope he had fun."

"I'm sure they did," Luigi said as he closed the door, he and the other two Smashers headed downstairs, letting the boys rest. Luigi was happy enough to see the boys were doing well, even after a rough night.

* * *

**...The End...**

**Anyway, Dedede was announced, last week, So who will be announced next month? I'm guessing that we'll get Diddy, next month and then Yoshi in March...but it's only speculation.**


End file.
